In today's health conscious society there is a great interest in the fat content of food. There is a special concern about the saturated fat content of meat because of its alleged relationship to blood cholesterol. As a result, most consumers would prefer to have meats of lower total and saturated fat content. As a result some meats, such as beef, are declining in popularity. There also is a great interest in dieting and other means of controlling (i.e. reducing and/or maintaining) the body fat and/or body weight of humans.
There is an obvious need for both a safe and effective method of controlling the body fat of animals and for pharmaceutical compositions for use in a method of controlling body fat and/or body weight in humans.